The present disclosure relates to the field of electronics and, more particularly, to reader receivers and reader transceivers for near field communication (NFC).
The near field communication technology is being widely applied to various mobile devices. For a correct data transfer through the near field communication, a phase difference between a sampling clock signal and a received signal may need to be minimized or optimized. To reduce the phase difference between the sampling clock signal and the received signal, a delay locked loop (DLL) may be used. However, a DLL may increase design complexity and device size.